Personal space
by Afterglow04
Summary: Lisbon gives Jane a taste of his own medicine. J/L one-shot.


A/N: This was written for **chizuru_chibi** over at Livejournal's Mentalist Prompt community. Said prompt was : personal space. Also, this is the first Mentalist story I've written that I'm actually posting so...yea. :p Don't shoot me. This is basically pure light-hearted fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely related to The Mentalist. Or the lyrics. Those belong to Train.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind _

She leaned over the table and pressed her lips to his softly. He responded immediately, holding her in place by sliding his hand to the back of her neck, deepening the kiss. He was surprised by her sudden display of affection, knowing that up to now, he'd been the one to initiate most of their kisses, especially in a public place.

Maybe she had finally gotten used to this. To the idea of them, and the fact that he wasn't going anywhere. It had taken time, but it was time he had given her gladly. After all, she'd done nothing but be supportive and patient after Red John's trial. She had been his anchor all along, giving him all the space, peace and quiet he'd needed as he'd tried to figure out what was next. It hadn't taken him long.

Lost in the moment, Lisbon seemed to forget they were still in the middle of a crowded restaurant. His fingers in her hair, her hand on top of his, it felt so right she didn't want to break the spell of this moment. When Jane eventually pulled back his hand was resting on her cheek, thumb caressing slowly and he gave her a smile.

"Woman, you have no idea what you do to me..." he let his voice trail off, and she blushed in spite of herself, landing back in her chair.

"Shall we go?" she asked, while standing and taking her sweater off the back of her chair.

"Yea..." he glanced down for a split second and then looked back up at her, a sheepish smile on his face. "Just give me a moment will you, it's probably not the ideal moment to stand up right now."

Lisbon looked confused for a minute, until understanding set in and her eyes widened. As Jane had expected, she blushed furiously immediately after, mouth dropping as she stammered, "Wh- what? Do you mean...Are you - I mean, do you have - "

Jane couldn't help himself, he let out a laugh and stood up from the table, wicked smile in place. He leaned in closer, putting an arm around Lisbon and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"There's no doubting the effect you have on me, but I'm not 17 anymore. My self-control isn't that low," he whispered.

She shot him an evil glare and he grinned back.

"That wasn't funny Patrick, I was horrified." She shook loose of his embrace and briskly walked towards the exit, leaving him to follow behind her.

Still chuckling once outside, Jane kept pace with her easily. "I'm sorry my dear, but I just love to tease you. There's no feeling quite like getting you riled up."

"I'm glad I amuse you," she replied deadpan while walking along to the car, attempting to keep a bit of distance.

Jane laughed again and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She was forced to a standstill and defiantly crossed her arms. He adored this side of her; stubborn and defiant Lisbon, determined not to give in to his antics.

"You do so much more than amuse me." He lifted her hair from her right shoulder and dropped a few kisses along her exposed neck.

She heaved a contented sigh, but annoyance still clearly marked her words. "Could you unlock the car please? It's bad enough I still have to suffer through your driving."

"Mmmm," Jane mumbled, while moving on up to her cheekbones and jaw line.

"You're in my personal space," she muttered, though by this point not at all convincing, he noted with some satisfaction.

His hands dropped lower and rested on her hips, before massaging her stomach in slow circles through the thin fabric of her dress. She let her head drop back against his shoulder, before finally turning around and sneaking her arms around his neck.

She captured his lips with hers, slowly darting her tongue across his bottom lip. He pushed her softly against the passenger side door, letting his hand travel upwards, over her breasts, tracing her collarbone with a finger, burying in her hair. Lisbon was indulging in the soft, slow and languid kisses, the sensual feeling of it all.

Her hands were in his hair, marvelling at the soft texture, curling it around her fingers constantly. She was short of breath when they finally parted, and he moved his kisses to the crevice just above her collarbone, pulling her infinitely closer. Dipping her hands inside his suit jacket and circling her arms around his waist, she kissed her way down from his mouth to the sensitive spot on his neck.

Her right hand found its way into his vest pocket, and upon finding what she was looking for, she curled her fist around the keys. She pressed her lips to his and couldn't resist a smile in the middle of their kiss, extremely satisfied when she suddenly felt a certain pressure building up against her stomach.

Pulling back, she couldn't keep the smug smile off her face.

"Mister Self-Control huh?" She glanced down briefly and retrieved her hand from his pocket, dangling the keys in front of him. "I'll drive, you can cool down in the car. You look like you need it."

Jane stood staring after her while she walked over to the driver's side. He couldn't believe it, she'd actually conned him. The woman had conned him. Him, of all people.

And he hadn't even noticed what she was doing or what her intentions had been. Too distracted to predict her actions or guess what she was thinking. He knew he should have been suspicious that she was all of a sudden willing to stand in the middle of a parking lot kissing for several minutes. He shook his head, torn between reprimanding himself and being proud that she'd pulled it off.

Lisbon had gotten into the car and pushed open the passenger side door. He was still standing there, mouth slightly agape, looking down into her triumphant, smiling eyes. When he got in, she laughed earnestly while sticking the keys in the ignition. She thoroughly enjoyed the look of shock still plastered on his face, it wasn't every day one could surprise Patrick Jane.

"Aww, feeling a little disappointed are we?" She patted his leg. "I thought it was time to turn the tables for once. I love teasing you just as much, you know. Even more when I actually succeed in doing something you hadn't anticipated."

A smile appeared on his lips at that comment, and he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well played," he whispered, causing her to chuckle.

"Thank you. I learned from the best," she gave him a playful look and he smiled.

When she started pulling out of their parking space, he looked outside and casually added, "I'll make you pay for this later, though."

Her laughter was music to his ears, and while Jane was contemplating various things on their ride back to her house, one thought stood out most of all.

That maybe, just maybe...he'd finally met his match.


End file.
